Jealousy
by isabella-silver
Summary: Jealously brings out the worst in people, but sometimes it works for the best. Partly based on a real experience. SxS, with slight ExT.


**Jealously**

_**Summary**_

**Jealously brings out the worst in people, but sometimes it works for the best. Partly based on a real experience. SxS, with slight ExT.**

SAKURA POV

He left, for four weeks.

Not very long in some people's eyes, but for me it was torture.

For weeks without any conversation with the gorgeous Syaoran Li.

For weeks with no looking into his beautiful amber eyes and his messy brown hair.

And today he would return, probably looking more handsome than ever and probably more arrogant too.

But I don't have time to think about this, because I'm late and running across the hallways of Tomoeda High School trying to run to my roll call room before the bell goes.

I slide the door open and the bell rings.

"Just in time Sakura chan!" said Tomoyo, my best friend.

"Ohayo mina!" I say cheerfully, a little more than usual because he was back!

I see him sitting in his designated seat, behind me.

I walk up to Tomoyo greet her, then Eriol, Chiharu, Rika and all my other friends.

I walk up my aisle stop at Syaoran's desk, contemplate in my head for a second to say hello or not and decided on the first.

"Ohayo Syaoran kun and welcome back!" I say giving him one of my brightest smiles.

"Ah, Sakura san ohayo." He says and returns to staring into space nonchalantly.

I take my seat just as sensei walks into the room.

I sigh quietly, realising that Syaoran probably doesn't even remember my confession about a year ago, at the end of our first year at high school.

"Kinomoto san!" I look up at sensei marking the roll.

"I realise you managed to get here on time today, but could you at least answer the role by the fifth time I say your name?"

"Sorry," I say to the amusement of someone in the next row.

"Ne, ne Eriol kun. I know it was funny but was it really THAT funny for you to laugh that hard?" I say jokingly. (A/N-Eriol is a bit OCC.)

"Aaah Sakura chan don't ever change, please. Or else where would I get my source of amusement for the day?" he says while trying to stifle his laughter.

Suddenly I feel someone's eyes boring into the back of mine.

I turn around to see Syaoran glaring at me.

I look in Tomoyo's direction for any comment on the situation she was so intently observing.

I roll my eyes, still a bit distracted by the whole incident and slowly get engulfed in my own memories.

---x---

_Flashback_

It was raining, how cliché. Today was the day; I promised myself and Tomoyo that today I would tell him. Tomoyo squeezes my hand and I look up smiling nervously.

I spotted him in the centre of a big group. Tomoyo walked up to him confidently and I tagged behind her meekly. "Ne, Li kun. Could I talk to you? Privately?"

Tomoyo is so brave, she offered to ask to talk to Syaoran because she was already taken by Eriol.

"Er, sure" he said and once we were alone she spoke again.

"Well, it's actually Sakura chan that has something to say."

"Kinomoto san?" He said looking at me inquisitively.

"Er.. ano, Li kun. I like you. But, it's not what you think.. Well I suppose it is, but I'm not asking you out or anything. Just telling you.... I suppose"

I smile at him expectantly, realising he wasn't going to answer Tomoyo said.

"That's all Li kun! See you around, okay?"

"Ah... okay"

---x---

_Flashback – Half a year before the present_

I replayed the memory in my head a million times since then and I just wanted to know what he thought about the confession.

I have talked to him since then, mainly in groups. But never about this topic, I was too embarrassed and so was he.

I was walking to maths, a subject I had mixed feelings about. I hated it because I wasn't very good at it, but loved it because we sat in alphabetical order, and guess who I sit next to?

I sat down nervously beside him, my face red because of his gracious presence.

The teacher got up and started to explain some pretty advanced maths to the class.

I just gape, in total confusion. Trying to keep up while copying down what he was writing.

"You know?" I feel a husky voice whisper in my ear, "he makes it so much harder than it seems. Once he's finished I'll show an easier way."

I smile and mutter a small thanks, he is an angel. But I'm a little surprised, because this is the ARROGANT Syaoran Li.

Why was he being so nice?

But he was a much better teacher and he explained it to me fully and answered all my questions about the topic.

---x---

_Present_

We got pretty close after that, I started calling him Syaoran.

We didn't become best friends or anything, but pretty good friends.

I'm back in maths again and Syaoran didn't offer to help me with the work, like he usually would.

He didn't utter a word to me and sat away from me as a far as possible.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid, so I just left it.

The period ended and I left as gracefully as I possibly could in front of Syaoran, but me being me I still stumbled getting out of my chair.

I was walking to home economics, when I noticed Eriol coming out of his maths room and heading to computer studies.

"Hey Eriol kun!" I say, smiling brightly.

"Sakura chan, how was maths?"

"Bareable."

He chuckled, I do see why Tomoyo fell for him so hard and I was glad he fell just as hard for her.

I knew Syaoran was behind us, he had Commerce which was just past Home Economics.

Eriol whispered into my ear, "Sakura chan, why is Syaoran looking at you with such a face?"

I feel the temperature in my cheeks rise rapidly and I turn around to see Syaoran looking at me with the same face as before. I must tell Tomoyo later.

---x---

I stay behind cleaning up after the practical we just had and I hope I don't miss Tomoyo chan.

I walk out of the class and see Syaoran a couple of metres in front me.

I quicken my pace to catch up to him and call out his name.

He turns around and waits for me.

Smiling brightly I walk up to him.

"Sakura san," he says in his voice.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I had to talk to the teacher about catching up with some work I missed out on. What about you?"

"Just helping sensei clean up, we had a practical."

Then silence.

We walked home together, because everyone else left without us.

We walked in complete silence, if you would call him walking a metre away from me walking together.

I can't be being paranoid.

He's avoiding me.

He's definitely avoiding me.

"Ja ne Syaoran kun!" I say smiling when we come to the intersection where we part ways.

"Ja." He says in a monotone voice walking off.

As soon as he's out of view, the tears well up in my eyes.

There goes one...

Then another...

Three...

Four...

Til I'm sobbing uncontrollably, why am I so weak?

I reach the front door, wipe my tears and put on my 'cheerful Sakura' act. Luckily, big brother and father were at work. I doubt my act would fool anyone.

I phone Tomoyo chan straight away, and tell her everything and miraculously she understands everything even through the sobs.

"Sakura, let me get this straight. Whenever you're with Eriol he looks at you weirdly?"

"Well... I suppose so Tomoyo. I never really thought of it that way."

"Jealously," she said giggling uncontrollably.

"Jealously? What are you on about? Why are you laughing! This is serious? He's IGNORING me."

"He's jealous, of you and Eriol! Quite dumb actually, since Eriol is MY boyfriend!" and she cracks up again.

"Tomoyo, you're no help at all. I'm hanging up. See you!"

I have to laugh, Tomoyo cannot serious. Syaoran Li jealous of me and Eriol?

Why would he be? I'm the one that likes him.

---x---

I have a free period, so I decide to go meet Tomoyo in the library.

Don't you love being a senior; life is so great at the moment.

Except for the fact it's been a week since I've seen Syaoran, except in maths and roll call, but that barely counts as he has been avoiding me.

But, amazingly I see Syaoran walking in the opposite direction towards me. What are the chances?

"Hey!" I say and wave, he walks straight past.

He was looking right at me.

I turn around and tap his shoulder, "Why are you ignoring me? You've been avoiding me all week?! Do you know how frustrating this is for me!"

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I'm ignoring you?"

I shrug. Argh! I must look like an idiot!

"Tomoyo has this crazy theory, that you're jealous of me and Eriol, HER boyfriend!"

He walks up to me, and leans in very close and I flinch in surprise. He then whispers in my ear something like, "Maybe I am," turns around and continues walking.

I just stand there dumb folded.

---x---

I tell Tomoyo about what happened and she just gave the biggest "I hate to say I told you so!" look.

"Moyo! What should I do?"

"Look, here's what we're gonna do..."

---x---

I'm waiting in a secluded spot off the oval.

Please tell me he listened to Tomoyo and is meeting me here.

I hear footprints approaching and look up.

"Thanks for meeting me here," I say, smiling, "I just wanna sort some things out."

"I know, Tomoyo told me you have a couple of questions to ask."

"Well three to be exact."

"Shoot." He replies curtly sitting down, and then pats the spot next to him, "we're gonna be here a while, might as well get comfortable."

I do as I'm told and begin.

"Okay... well, why are you ignoring me?"

"I thought we already figured this one out."

"What's there to be jealous of? I like YOU! I told you one year ago, didn't I? Eriol has a girlfriend for god's sake, my BEST friend and COUSIN."

"Is that question two?" I nod, slightly irritated.

"Well, that's simple. I thought you already figured out, you really are thick headed."

I raise an eyebrow confused, "what?"

"I like you Sakura Kinomoto. I always have and always will."

"WHAT??? HOEEEEEE!!!! But... Last year..." He grabs me by the shoulders, I begin to blush furiously and shut up instantly.

"Well Sakura, last time I checked you were just informing me that you like me. Your friend Daidouji realised that I didn't recognise me own feelings yet. I just have, thanks to my jealously. I couldn't understand why I was so angry that Eriol was talking to you and being so friendly with you. I don't think I wanted to admit I liked you actually, I was too stubborn and I still am. But now I've realised, I want just one thing from you, for you to become my girlfriend. Will you?"

I nod, I couldn't speak. He pulls me into his arms, breathing in the scent of my hair while I was ruining his shirt. He realised I was crying broke the hug, looked at me relieved to see my smiling face and kissed my forehead.

"By the way, what's the third question?"

"It doesn't matter now... I think I know the answer"

Because now I know the answer to my confession and it was absolute music to my ears.

---x---

NORMAL POV

Little did the happy new couple now that two of their very close friends were watching them from a nearby tree.

"Tomoyo, is this really necessary?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Absolutely! It's Sakura chan after all," the purple haired beauty with the video camera

The blue haired boy chuckled and kissed his companion's head.

_**The end!!!**_

**How was it?**

**Sadly, my experience didn't have the happy ending like in this story.**

**The only bit that relates to me is the confessing bit by Sakura and the going away for a while by Syaoran and Tomoyo's crazy theory. But that bit isn't true...**

**Read and review**

**Ta!**

**xoxo**

**Isabelle**


End file.
